Cell vs Metal Sonic
Cell vs Metal Sonic is ZackAttackX's eighteenth DBX. Description Dragon Ball Z vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Powerful creations with the intent of destroying the main protagonist engage! Who did it better: Dr. Gero or Dr. Eggman? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Cell Games Arena - Dragon Ball Z. "At last! It is complete!" Cell congratulated himself on the completion of his arena, where the Cell Games would soon take place. Very soon, the world will know his power. Suddenly, his attention was drawn to a blue ball that was flying his way. He punched it as it reached him, and the figure revealed itself to be Metal Sonic, who was out searching for more power to help him defeat Sonic. Metal jumped back, looking ready to attack again. Cell smirked. "Well, looks like I have my first contestant!" HERE WE GO! Ki Blasts were sent Metal's way, but were easily avoided. Metal launched himself at Cell and delivered a powerful headbutt, which Cell certainly felt, but didn't harm that much. Cell axe-handled Metal to the ground and flew up to launch an attack from above. Metal did not give him the chance and used a Homing Attack to catch Cell off guard. It did, but didn't do too much to hurt him. He continued barraging Cell with Homing Attacks, until Cell slapped him down with his Backslap, then fired an Ultimate Wave, which hit Metal directly, sending him crashing to the ground. Metal was able to recover though and just in time too - Cell was not done. "Time for you to go! Along with your planet!" Cell yelled, charging up a Kamehameha. Metal flew up at Cell, who then fired the attack at his foe. The attack engulfed Metal Sonic, but he had activated his Black Shield to prevent any harm from happening to him. Cell realised this and put more effort behind his attack, thinking it would break through Metal's shield. It didn't. Metal crashed into Cell, causing him to break off his offense. Cell and Metal tumbled through the air, trading punches and kicks and countering with their own. Metal went to slash at Cell with his claws, but Cell teleported away. Metal started scanning the area, trying to find out where his adversary had gotten to. He turned around and saw Cell there. "Surprise!" he announced, blasting Metal with a Tri-Beam. The robot hedgehog was launched into a mountain, the effects from the battle clearly on show. Cell landed in front of him. "I must say, I am intrigued by your power. Hope you don't mind if I use it as my own." he said, preparing to absorb Metal. Before he could however, Metal fired a Chaos Spear, which nearly broke Cell's tail off. Cell yelled in pain, and Metal began getting some much needed offense away at Cell, punching and slashing away at his skin. He kicked Cell into a tree, which dazed him momentarily. Metal then began charging his V. Maximum Overdrive attack, bursting right through Cell's chest, leaving a gaping hole. Cell grabbed at his wound and collapsed to his knees, defeated. Metal walked in front of him, about to copy Cell's abilities, but Cell had suckered him in and swatted Metal away with his tail. Metal tumbled to the ground, wondering what the hell just happened. Cell then stood up and smirked, regenerating the hole in his body. "Are you sure that's the best you have?" Cell taunted. Metal, infuriated at this, Spin Dashed at Cell, who kicked him in the air like a football and teleported up to him, blasting him with a Big Bang Attack. Metal crashed to the ground, sparking and almost malfunctioning. Now it was Cell who could take his sweet time. He landed in front of Metal, preparing his tail to absorb Metal. "Trust me, I'll put your power to better use than you could." he laughed. His laugh was cut short when Metal sent out an incredible amount of power in the form of a Chaos Blast, which nearly obliterated Cell, but send him through one of the pillars of the Cell Games Arena and sent him tumbling to the floor. "What the hell was that!?" Cell screamed. Metal appeared in front of Cell and said six words. "Perfect Warrior data has been copied." He then charged up one of his new attacks - the Super Kamehameha, which was fired from his chest. Cell screamed as he was completely incinerated by the attack. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot vs Non-Robot Themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs